


А я не хочу

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, vid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…по расчету надо замуж выходить. А я не хочу, не хочу по расчету, а я по любви, по любви хочу!</p>
            </blockquote>





	А я не хочу

**Author's Note:**

> Для Anarda

  



End file.
